In conventional work machines such as skid steer loaders, a top portion of the machine cab rotates forward or backward to allow access to the machine systems for servicing and maintenance. However, on such machines, the floor of the cab remains with the main machine body, while a top portion of the cab rotates. The portion of the cab surrounding the operator's legs, such as the floor, remains with the frame of the main machine body.
One method of providing access to a work machine's systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,546 (the '546 patent) issued to Beckstrom. The '546 patent describes an auxiliary cab lift spring for rotatably moving a cab from a working position to a raised position.
Although the system of the '546 patent may rotatably move the cab, it fails to provide maximum access to the work machine's systems by integrating the cab floor to move with the machine cab during rotation. The disadvantages of this machine configuration are that it limits the size of the machine door for operator ingress and egress, hampers sealing of the cab for heating, air conditioning, and ventilation (HVAC), and limits access to the machine body by maintenance and service personnel.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.